Alistair's Antiquities
Event 1 Alistair's Magical Antiquities does steady business in the heart of Ironpeak's merchant district. The sturdy door creaks open to reveal a showroom cluttered with all manner of oddities, from the wondrous to the bizarre. The clerk peers at you over the top of his reading bifocals and takes a moment to assess your attire. "You're here for work, then? Very well. Come in, come in." "I'm in need of a reliable relic-hunter. An artefact from the Time of Tumult was unearthed recently, and there'd be good coin in it if you could prove it had retained any of its enchantments. Interested?" 1) Ask about Alistair's Antiquities. :"Alistair's has operated in Ironpeak since the founding of the city. As you can see, we deal in fine magical antiquities, sourced specifically for our discerning clientele." :"I don't expect there's anything here that would suit your tastes - or budget - but we pay fair prices to anyone capable of expanding our catalogue." 2) Ask about the job. :"I deal in rare and wondrous items - it is my business to know when a new one is discovered. The job is straightforward. Travel to the forest, acquire the item and return it to me." :"If you can prove that it has some magical properties before you return, and some of that magic yet remains, I will reward you most handsomely." :Use the item and leave at least 1 Charge for a greater reward when returned. 3) Accept. :"Rumours place the item in a ruin deep in the forests west of Ironpeak. Yes, it's unguarded, but you won't be the only adventurer hoping to recover it. I recommend haste on your part." :"And remember, if you can prove that the artefact is enchanted, and that it retains some of its fabled power, I will pay more for that information." :You thank the clerk for the lead and set off in the direction of the treasure. :A marker for Warlock Wraps is added to the map. :Encounter ends. 4) Decline. :You continue on your journey. :Encounter ends. Event 2 The clerk looks up from his ledger. "Well, then. Do you have the item?" The clerk will let the player keep items he doesn't value. 1) Return the item. :You place the item on the counter. :The clerk draws a loupe from his breast pocket and examines the item, turning it this way and that. :If the item is fully charged: ::"A pity," the clerk remarks. "This item will fetch a nice price at auction, but it would have been even more valuable with proof of its magical potency." ::He opens a small metal safe behind the counter. "Your payment, then." ::The player draws 1 Gold Gain Card. :If the item is partially charged: ::"And you can vouch that it is magical, yes?" the clerk says after some time. "This item has certainly seen better days, but a relic with validated magical potential is, well... valuable." ::He opens a small metal safe behind the counter. "I believe you have earned a reward." ::The player gains this card's Token. ::The player draws 3 Gold Gain Cards. :You thank the clerk and continue on your way. :The player gains 4 Fame. :Encounter ends. 2) Keep the item. :(insert text here) Unlocked By Acquire the token for Ironpeak Ballistics (Keturah). Token Unlocks For retrieving the enchanted artefact. * Warlock Wraps Category:Encounters Category:Encounter Tokens Category:A Cold Hearth Category:Normal Encounters